Here Kitty Kitty
by cupid'slove
Summary: Its a bottom!Ron one-shot. Well I can't really give a summary without giving the whole thing away so just read it. It porn with a plot (well if you look closely anyway). You'll get it if you read so just read. I know its short but it's soooo worth it. My first cat fic so be nice. The other guy is a mystery, can you figure out who it is before reading the story?


**Here Kitty Kitty**

** Please Please PLEASE read my A/N's at the end of the story, they have very important info in them.**

Shoving the Ginger onto the bed the man took out his wand and spelled the man's clothes off before doing the same to himself. Sliding his body onto the other He brought one hand up to softly touch a twitching ear, listening intently to the soft moans has the ginger's head pressed into his hand, before swooping down to kiss plump lips. Thoughts of plump lips stretching around him as they engulf his rock hard erection to the root than sliding back to the tip flitted through his mind. Sadly as soon as the fantasy was there it was gone leaving behind a burning need to be inside his pet and kiss those lips until they were puffy and red.

The kiss was sultry, leaving nothing to the imagination: tongues were entwined, lips turned puffy and red, while saliva connected their mouths with a thin string. Ron's tale swished back and forth in a slow even rhythm as a pale, long fingered hand slid down his spin – stopping just above the crave of his arse, at the base of his tail.

"Lift your hips higher," a voice groaned above him, heavy and gruff with suppressed emotions.

Without a second thought Ron lifted his hips higher and was rewarded with an oil slicked digit pushing into him. Ears pulled pack almost completely hidden In his fiery red hair, Ron muffled a groan in the dark blue-black bed spread. Rolling his hips back another groan was ripped from him as the finger burrowed even deeper, a second close behind. His grip vise-like on the silky soft blanket as his legs were spread as far as they could go and the fingers circled and bent inside him, pressing exquisitely against his prostate. Mewls rolled out of his mouth when a second hand grabbed his ginger hair and pulled: his face becoming visible as the sounds he made bounced off the walls of the giant bed chamber.

"Beg, beg for me."

The tip of a hard cock was then pressed up against his stretched entrance just enough to elicit a high pitched Mewl. "P-Please!" He cried, pressing insistently into the other's crotch, crying out when he had successfully impaled himself onto the thick shaft.

"There's a good pet, fuck yourself, let me watch as you impale yourself again and again."

Tears started forming in the Cerulean eyes as Ron pushed back onto his lovers cock again and again; Mouth hanging open and head flung back in ecstasy.

A growl tore through the other's chest and a pair of long fingered hands gripped his waist, sure to leave bruises. As he was pulled back the owner of those sinful hands thrust forward, almost animalistic as the speed increased and the room echoed with long drawn out cries and mewls, groan and moans, and the slapping of skin against skin.

All too soon Ron was letting out a sharp cry, drool running down his chin, as his climax took him over, and his body convulsing with its intensity. The man behind him groaned as the walls tightened around him, his hips thrusting once – twice, before slamming in and stilling as he spilled his essence inside Ron, painting his insides white with cum before rolling to the side, pulling Ron down with him since his dick was still snugly enclosed in the Ginger's body.

"Don't let anyone ever touch you like they tonight Ron, You are mine and I don't like it when other touch you."

A tired, barely audible yes was mumbled as Ron pressed his back against Draco's chest, falling asleep instantly.

Patiently waiting for his lover to fall asleep Draco laid their watch as the other's breathing even out before Looking over at the night stand, reaching for a small dark purple vile that's label read "Male pregnancy potion." Staring at it for a few seconds he then promptly threw it into the night stand's only drawer, "I won't let anyone take you away from me" He whispered as he silently stroked His ginger pet's long elegant tail as He fell into a satisfyingly deep sleep, secure in the knowledge HIS Wesley wasn't going anywhere – ever.

**Ok! So this my cat fic that I've been dying to do for so long and yes it is basically just porn. It's that way for a reason though, I wanted to keep Ron's partner a secret as long as possible and if I had a story going on I think that would have been too hard to do so this is how it ended up. I might decide to make a story around this fic or add onto it where the setting is in the future or even how they ended up in this particular situation, but it's not a for sure thing so no getting your hopes up. **

** Also there is my story "a blanket of fate" that is unfinished and I'm having a very hard time with the current chapter so I don't know when it will be updated. That's really all there is to it.**

** One last thing, if you have an idea your just itching to tell me for one of my stories or an idea for a new story go right ahead and tell me, I'd love to her them. I'm working on the vampire knight fic someone asked me to do and I think it's going well even if it's a little off from what the person wanted which I hope isn't too big of a deal. Well that's all for now, Can't wait to read your reviews!**


End file.
